1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double-layered backlight module; particularly, the present invention relates to a double-layered backlight module, which has a supporting plate with the design of through holes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of the display techniques, many large sized and thin display devices are promoted. To increase the elasticity of space utilization of display devices, some display products are provided to meet this requirement, for example, display devices utilizing flexible technique or designed as double-layered display.
Taking double-layered display device for example, the traditional method utilized two display modules attached back-to-back. Please refer to the cross-sectional view of a traditional double-layered backlight module shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the traditional double-layered backlight module 10 includes two bottom plates 12, 22 connected back-to-back. A plurality of light sources 14 are disposed on the bottom plate 12, and a diffusing plate 16 is disposed at a light emitting side of the bottom plate 12 (i.e. above the bottom plate 12). Similarly, a plurality of light sources 24 are disposed on the bottom plate 22, and a diffusing plate 26 is disposed at a light emitting side of the bottom plate 22 (i.e. under the bottom plate 12). However, the double-layered backlight module adopting aforementioned configuration has a larger thickness on the whole structure.
If a display device adopts edge type LEDs to produce the double-layered backlight module, although the space occupied by light sources will be slightly decreased, both sides of the edge type display device require a light guide plate, so that the whole thickness is not effectively improved. Besides, if light guide plates are disposed at both sides, the whole structure will be overweight, this is unfavorable for hanging up the display device. Therefore, the assembling methods adopted by the current display device need to be improved.